Cold Blood
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Yugi's dead, and there are 5 people who wittnessed it. Yugi's friends, Seto, and Mokuba. Now they're trying to figure out who killed him. Joey points the finger at Seto, and Seto points the finger at suicide. So who's lying and who's telling the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a gunshot. Yugi fell to the ground, shot

dead by one bullet. For a few moments, Mokuba couldn't

breathe at all from shock. Yugi's blood across his

face and his shirt, he had been standing right next to

Yugi before he had died. It seemed to unreal. Seto

grabbed Mokuba, covering his eyes with one hand and

wrapping him in a tight hug with the other. Serenity

gasped as well, her eyes filled with tears, "Oh my

god… oh my god Yugi…" Serenity said, covering her

mouth, grabbing a hold of her brother's arm for

comfort. Joey was speechless, as he could do was look

as he dead friend, lying on the ground in his own

blood.

"Yugi… YUGI!" Tea screamed, she was already kneeling

down next to Yugi's body, crying her eyes out. Yelling

out his name once more, as if to call his spirit back

to make him alive again. "Man… not Yugi… not him"

Tristan said, looking away. "How could this have

happened?" Tea sobbed, putting her face into her

hands, crying over her friend's limp dead body.

Suddenly the sound of sirens were behind them, as well

as blinding lights.

Everyone looked up and turned around to find it was

the police. They had out their own guns pulled out and

ready. "Put your hands in the air! We have you all

surrounded!" they yelled out, not moving a muscle.

Seto quickly moved Mokuba behind him. "We aren't

armed" Seto stated to the police officers. "We can't

be sure, for now, we wants all of your hands up!" they

yelled back. Seto rolled his eyes, it wasn't like they

were 5 miles away from them, they didn't need to yell.

Mokuba stood there, he kept seeing flashes of the

event over and over again. Mokuba fell to his knees,

looking at his hands covered in Yugi's blood.

Seto looked behind him. "Mokuba, are you ok?" the

officers then pointed their guns at Mokuba. "Why does

that boy have blood on him! And, by God, look at that

youngster over there!" he said, pointing to Yugi's

dead body. "That kid's got his blood all over him!"

one of the officers accused, pointing at Mokuba. Seto

returned to his protective position in front of

Mokuba, "My brother didn't do anything, he was just

right by Yugi when it happened."

"Yeah, Kaiba's the guy who actually killed him!" Joey

yelled, pointing to Seto. "What on earth are you

talking about Wheeler!" Seto yelled, turning to Joey.

"Big brother, what are you talking about?" Serenity

asked, looking up at Joey for answers. "Yeah… that's

what happened. Yugi didn't cooperate, and he pulled

one on him. Shot him dead in the head."

"Have you gone mad?"

"You can't deny what you did. You killed Yugi, you

bastard!"(A/N: South Park RULEZ!) Tristan and Tea were

dumbfounded, they had no idea what was going on.

"Look, your all coming with us till we can figure out

what's going on here. Tim, you grab the kid." Seto

looked up, "What? No! You can't take my brother away!"

"We're not taking him away, he needs help."

"Stay away, your not laying a hand on my brother, he

doesn't need any of you" Seto said, stepping back,

closer to Mokuba. Mokuba's face was completely blank,

his body was there physically, but mentally he was in

another place, somewhere far away. He stared blankly

at the ground, still in his kneeling position on the

ground. "Look, we don't want any trouble now" another

police officer said. "Just stay away from-" Joey hit

Seto straight across the head from behind, knocking

him out. "Joey, what are you doing!" Tea exclaimed.

"Knowing Kaiba, he probably was gonna get violent

before they did" Joey advised, looking over at Tim who

had gingerly picked up Mokuba and brought him to a

police car. "Come on now, we're taking you all

downtown. There has to be a story behind this," the

police guy said, leading them to the police car while

ambulance arrived.

-Police Station, Downtown Domino-

Serenity, Tea, Tristan, and Joey sat quietly in the

waiting room. The officers said they were going to be

questioned about what had just happened and to be

prepared. By then, Seto had woken up, only to be

worried sick about where they had taken his brother,

not realizing what was going to be in store for him.

"Joey, what are you getting at?"

"It was Kaiba's fault anyway."

"So you want us to blame everything on him?" Tristan

asked, eyeing Joey. It wasn't like him to be unjust.

"Look guys, do you wanna go to jail?"

"But Joey, we didn't do anything. Technically we're

just witnesses." Serenity stated. "It doesn't matter

what we are, they are gonna think we're dirty liars

and send us to the big house. Believe me, I've been

through this before, and I am not about to let you and

Tea go there. Bad stuff goes down there and I don't

want you getting hurt." Serenity looked down. She knew

jail would probably be the worst possible thing to

happen if they did send them there, but it had seemed

wrong to give Kaiba the whole blame. But than again,

it wasn't much of anyone's fault… was it?

"Ok. Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Serenity

Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. Follow me please." The

man said, leading them into a dark kind of hallway.

Serenity stayed close to her brother, glomping his

arm. Joey just stood with his head up high, trying to

look brave. Seto could care less what was about to

happen, as that mattered to him was that his brother

was somewhere he didn't know, and it was all his

fault. They soon had all separated into different

rooms.

-Tea-

"Hello Tea, please, have a seat" The man said,

holding out a chair for her. Tea quickly took the seat

and sat down. She was so nervous her legs were shaking

under the table. She hoped this would be over soon.

"So, Tea, where were you 10:00p.m. of last night?"

"I was with my friend. Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan,

and Duke."

"I see" he said, writing something down on a piece of

paper. "And do you know the last name of Duke?"

"Devlin. The creator of Dugeon Dice Monsters." He

wrote some more stuff down on the piece of paper. He

looked up once again, looking Tea straight in the

eyes. "Now can you tell me as detailed as possible

what went down that night when you were with Yugi and

your friends?" Tea took a deep breath.

"We had just finished watching a movie at the movie

theater. We were just walking on the sidewalk deciding

what we should do before we had to head home at 11."

"And Yugi?"

"He was with us, but he was acting a little strange."

The man raised one eyebrow, "Strange? How so? Describe

how he was acting."

"He walking kinda funny, and he stumbled a couple of

times on his own feet. The guys thought it was funny,

but I was a little worried. I asked him what was going

on but he said he was just tired."

"And was he tired?"

"I dunno, we just got out of a movie and it was

10:00, I guess, but I really don't know."

"Has Yugi had any in counters with drugs or alcohol?"

"No! Never! Yugi was a good kid, he would never do

that!"

-Tristan-

"So then what happened?" Tristan scratched his head

and thought for a moment. "Well, a think a little

while after that, we saw Kaiba and his brother in the

park. Yugi said he wanted to talk to Kaiba about

something, but Joey argued."

"Why's that?"

"Joey never really liked Kaiba, than again, no one

really does except his brother."

"What happened next?"

"Well, Yugi then just waltz right into the park and

marched right up to Kaiba. They started arguing over

something, so we all ran in to back him up."

"What were they arguing about?"

"No idea, we just heard a lot of yelling."

"What happened when you ran over to him?"

-Joey-

"We found out that Yugi had been callin' Kaiba a

cheater because of what happened in Duelist Kingdom,

and of course Kaiba was being an ass about it."

"So what did Yugi say back?"

"Well, he just kept arguin' wit him. I could see

Kaiba was beginnin' to get really pissed off."

"What did he do?" Joey tried his hardest to put on a

serious face. "It all happened so fast… I don' even

think I can remember"

"Could you please try?"

"Wait, now I rememba. Kaiba, he slipped out a gun

from his left pocket, and the next thing I knew, Yugi

was shot in the head and was on the ground in a matter

of seconds. Blood was everywhere."

"Are you saying Kaiba had done this to your friend,

Yugi?" Joey nodded solemnly, "Haven't been any more

sure than I am right now. Kaiba did it, and he'd do it

again too."

-Seto-

"So what happened when you 2 began to keep arguing?"

Seto rolled his eyes, he was to beginning to tire of

the investigator. "I just decided to walk away, Yugi

was so high on drugs, he had no idea what he was

talking about. He went from Duelist Kingdom to

commiting suicide. He was just totally unaware of what

he was saying, so I just decided to leave."

"Did Yugi do anything about it?"

"Not really, he just kept yelling at me to come back.

I just ignored him, I had to get my brother to bed."

"Did anything else happen?"

"Yugi then grabbed Mokuba by the arm and held him in

a head lock."

"What did you do?"

"Of course I told him to leave him alone, but he said

he would strangle my brother if I didn't give him my

gun that carried along with me."

"You carry a gun?"

"I am the president of a multi-billion dollar

corporation. There are tons of cychos out there

willing to kill my brother and I to get it."

"Did you give it to Yugi then?" Seto paused for a

moment, thinking of what to say. Whatever he said

there would ether screw him or help him. "I had to

think for a while, giving a gun to a person who is so

high off of drugs could be extremely dangerous. But

Yugi looked like he was crazy enough to really hurt my

brother, so I did as he said and handed him my gun."

"What did he do when he finally had the gun?"

"He let go of my brother, so I quickly pulled Mokuba

over to me to protect him. Yugi had this crazed look

on this face as he stared at the gun I had just given

him, then he looked up at his friends, than at me as

he raised his gun to his head. Mokuba ran from my side

over to him, he was pleading for Yugi to stop, but he

wouldn't listen. Yugi's friends wouldn't shut up

ether, just as they were about to try and stop Yugi, a

gun went off and Yugi was on the ground dead."

Wow, long chapter… I'm proud of me Ok, so Joey and

Seto had pretty different stories to tell. So who was

lying, and who was telling the truth? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all waited silently in a cell. They said they had needed to keep them in there until said they could be let go. No one had spoken a word about the interviews or what they had said. Joey was looking up out the window that was blocked by bars; he could see the sunlight reflect off the metal of the bars, making a bright, sensation of sunlight. Serenity was curling up on the bench, her head resting on Joey's leg. She was scared beyond all reason; she didn't know what the police were planning to do next with them.

Tea was afraid as well, she paced back and forth in the cell as Tristan lay on the bed watching her with nothing more to do as Seto sat near the cell door, ready to be the first to get out when they came back. "Would you cut it out Tea? You're starting to annoy me." Tea stopped and glared at Tristan. "Well, SORRY. I'm only worried about being stuck in JAIL the rest of my life!"

"Your not going to jail Gardener, not as long as you said the right thing," Seto said, grinning when he saw that he was scaring Tea. "I wouldn't be talking Kaiba, your not gonna be going anywhere. You know you killed Yugi." Seto chuckled, "As if I would waste my time killing HIM, Wheeler, I have better things to do. More important people to kill." Joey stood up, clenching both his hands into fists. "Yugi was more of a man than you could ever be!"

"Oh really? Was that why he was so high on drugs and killed himself?" Tea's eyes widened, "Yugi was on drugs? But I thought"

"Don't listen to him Tea, he's trying to lie about what he did to Yugi!"

"But Joey"

"No buts, Kaiba killed him, end of story!"

"Is something going on in here?" they all jumped at the sound of another voice. They turned and saw a policeman at the entrance of the cell. "We're fine officer…" Tea said sadly. "Well, the county says that you all are free to go, but your going to be put under watch by the CIA until we get the evidence straight and put you all on trail."

"Trail!" Serenity yelped, standing up immediately. "But we didn't DO anything!" Serenity yelled, Joey looked at her and signaled her to be silent. "Your being trailed as witnesses for the crime that has been committed."

"My brother, what about Mokuba?" Seto eagerly asked, wanting him to get to the point. "Kaiba, Mokuba, right? Right this way sir" he said, leading Seto down the hall. Serenity watched as they both turned a corner and disappeared, she turned to Joey. "What are we gonna do now big brother?"

"Do we just go home?" Tristan asked. "I think we should, we had a long night, we need to be in a calm environment," Joey said, turning to go to the exit. "Uh… wait. Joey?" Joey stopped and turned around to face his sister, "Yeah Serenity?"

"Could we stay at Tristan's house… I don't… I don't wanna see Dad." She looked down. Joey stared at her with a serious face, he knew his father would probably be drunk and angry when they both came home after being gone nearly a whole day. Joey turned to Tristan, "Is that ok with you?" Tristan simply nodded. Serenity looked up as Joey, wrapped an arm around Serenity. "Don't worry Sis, you're gonna be ok." She smiled.

-Seto-

Seto walked swiftly and fast, all he could think about was Mokuba. He need to get to him fast. He needed to know he was alright. The way he had looked last night, it kept him worrying all the time they were apart. Finally the officer had stopped at a door. "I'll go get him, you stay here."

"I'll just come with you."

"I'd rather you stay" and without another word, he opened the door and closed, leaving Seto outside alone. Seto was ticked off at this, he could get all of these people fired in 2 seconds, he wasn't going to let this moron make him wait. Just as he was about to kick down the door, the knob turned and the door opened. The officer came out with Mokuba by his side, he held a strong hand on Mokuba's shoulder. He slowly let him go, "There you go little buddy, your brother is here to see you."

Mokuba looked tired and very pale, his face looked of sadness and depression. Before Seto could say anything, Mokuba walked over hugging him. Seto could feel Mokuba grip onto his trench coat, pressing his head against Seto's chest lightly. Seto slowly put his arm around Mokuba and hugged him. "Mokuba… are you alright?"

"He can't speak" Seto's eyes shot up. "What?"

"Well, he won't speak. Mokuba suffered from a lot of trauma, and since then hasn't spoken a word since the murder. We tried everything to help him, but there's just nothing we can do."

"He'll speak again, right? This is just a phase?" Seto asked, kneeling down and bringing his brother into a tighter hug. He then looked up at the officer when he didn't answer. "Well?"

"They said they don't know. It might take a day, or a week, or even a year. Trauma could last him his whole life." Seto was silent, staring down at the mass of black hair on his brother's head. "I'm willing to wait. I'll be leaving now."

"Don't think this'll be the last. This case hasn't been closed yet and we still have to put you on trail." the police officer advised. Seto merely rolled his eyes and had already begun to leave with Mokuba by his side. The police officer shook his head, "Son of a bitch."

-Seto-

When Seto got in the car, Mokuba sat beside him and immediately looked out the window blankly. "Mokuba… can you really not speak? Or are you trying to protect me?" Mokuba looked over and up at his brother with desperate eyes. Mokuba merely shook his head. "I see…" Seto said, it felt so different talking to Mokuba when, well, he couldn't say something back. "That whole Yugi murder really did a number on you, huh?" Seto said, looking down at his younger brother again. Flashes of images from Yugi's murder, the blood all over him, Yugi's eyes going completely white. They all ran through his head like a movie replaying over and over again. It brought tears to his eyes as he nodded sadly.

Seto put his arm around Mokuba's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He was gonna make sure Mokuba was going to make it through this, with his older brother by his side at all times.

-Crime Lab-

Grisome was looking over the body carefully, mostly at the head and the formation of where the bullet had hit. Bill ran into the room. "I got some prints on the gun"

"Good, and who do these prints belong to?"

"Well, there were 2 sets of prints. One of Kaiba's and one of Yugi's. So what's it mean?"

"They might be telling the same stories."

"But Joey said that Kaiba had pulled a gun on Yugi. Kaiba had said that he had given his gun to Yugi for protection of his brother."

"But if you look at the bullet mark, it shows that Yugi was shot in the middle of his forehead. If people are planning to commit suicide by using a gun, they usually put it to the side of their head."

"So what are you proposing?" Grisome paused for a moment, thinking. "Maybe there had been a struggle between Yugi and Kaiba?" Bill asked. "No, not possible. There weren't any bruises or scars on him. There couldn't have been a struggle."

"Then what then?" Bill asked. There was a long pause as Grisome was deep in thought. "Have we got anything on the Duke character?"

"Stacy says she's looking up his current location now and we'll be sending men over there shortly" Bill replied. "Good, good" Grisome said, looking once more at the body.

Grisome scratched his beard, "What of Kaiba's brother?"

"Suffering from trauma. He's not able to speak at the moment, we haven't gotten anything out of him."

"And knowing Kaiba he probably won't." Grisome said. Bill looked at him, "Are you saying that he could be covering up his tracks?"

"Well, part of it. In a case like this, when a child is part of a murder, usually their parent or guardian will be very protective of them, not wanting them to be influenced or afraid. But Mokuba could just be using this as an excuse to protect his older sibling. I mean, Kaiba is all he's got, so why would he want to talk if Kaiba was the one he would lose?"

-Tea-

Tea unlocked the door to her house and opened it. It had seemed like it had been forever since she was last there, but in reality it had only been a night. Tea walked on in, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called out as she dropped her purse on the couch. She looked around, no one was home. She shrugged, she guessed that she would just have to hang out by herself for a while.

She remembered all that had happened, a chill went down her spine as she realize just how alone she was. She wrapped her arms around herself as she decided to fold some laundry knowing that would calm her down. That usually always did.

She took off her jacket and went into the laundry room, taking up some newly washed clothes and beginning to fold them. She smiled, beginning to feel much better and comfortable folding clothes like she usually did, like none of the events from the night before had ever happened. She went on merrily folding clothes, beginning to hum to herself, not noticing the door creek open as a dark figure slipped into the house.

Tea began to sing along to the sing she was singing, doing some twists and turns as she began to put the clothes away. The darkened figure went into the kitchen, swiftly grabbing a butcher knife and slipping into the laundry room. Just as Tea turned to put the last shirt away, a knife lunged into her neck, killing her instantly, with the murderer gone by the time she hit the floor.

-Joey-

"She's what!" Joey yelled, as the police had informed him of Tea's murder. Serenity was already crying her eyes out, Tristan was hugging her patting her back as she cried into his chest. "We have no idea who it could have been, but whoever it was must've knew Tea and where she lived."

"Damnit… how could you let this happen?" Joey yelled. "We're sorry, we least expected this to happen." Joey shook his head, looking at the ground. Then he looked up as a thought ran through his mind. "What about Kaiba?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kaiba could've done this. He knows where all of us live, I bet he killed her to cover up his tracks!"

"We have no evidence of that whatsoever."

"Well, is he locked up? Or did you let that mad man who carries a gun loose?"

-Seto-

Seto watched Mokuba gorge down all the food that had been served to him. He must've been so hungry. He probably hadn't been eating when he was apart from Seto, Mokuba was very attached when it came to his older brother. Mokuba still continued to eat at the pace of a dog and his treat, Seto set a hand on Mokuba's back, "Slow down kid, you're gonna choke if you keep eating that fast." Mokuba looked up at his older brother, then swallowed the food in his mouth.

Mokuba pushed the plate away when he was finished, then let out a burp. Mokuba giggled. Seto smiled, Mokuba finally had some color in his face and he actually looked pretty happy. Seto grinned, as he poked his brother in the stomach. Mokuba laughed, then got up and poked him. Soon they were tickle fighting each other, with Mokuba laughing the hardest. Seto laughed as well as Mokuba. There was a loud knock on the door. Both of them stopped laughing, Seto looked at Mokuba, and Mokuba looked at the door. There was another knock, one even louder.

Seto could feel Mokuba move closer to him. Seto picked Mokuba up and off his lap, and set him on the couch as he got up and opened the door. It was the police again. Mokuba was close behind him. "Can I help you?" Seto said coldly. They showed their badges saying, "Seto Kaiba, you are under arrest for the murder of Tea Gardener and Yugi Mouto."

So0o0o0o0o0, what do you guys think so far? Tea's dead, Seto's the suspect, and there's a mystery figure out to get them, how good could this get? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAT!" the officers grabbed his arm, but Seto hit him off. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."(A/N: 1st officer is Jeff and the other is Rob)

"You can't take me away, I didn't kill Yugi! And I most certainly didn't kill Tea." Both Jeff and Rob twisted him around and shoved him against the wall as they handcuffed him. But Seto wasn't going without a fight. Jeff and Rob struggled to keep him still, "Mr. Kaiba, please stay calm. We're just gonna bring you back to the station."

"NO! Mokuba needs me, I'm not going with you! I'm gonna leave him, I didn't do it!" Seto slammed the back of his head against Jeff's face. Jeff let out a yell and let go of Seto. Rob grabbed him and hit him across the back of his head. Seto fell to the ground. Rob slipped out his gun and pointed it down at Seto, "Move and I'll shoot. Go quietly and no one will get hurt." Mokuba could only watch in horror as they put the last cuff on his brother's wrist.

"What should we do with the kid?" Jeff asked. "You take him Jeff, I'll bring this criminal down to the station." Jeff merely nodded and walked over to Mokuba. "Don't worry kid, everything's gonna be just fine…" Mokuba shook his head and ran over to his brother. He was already on the edge of tears. "You're not going to take my brother without a fight" Seto swished his leg against Rob's and caused him to trip and fall to the ground. Seto, using his upper body, swiftly pushed himself back up to his feet. Jeff reached into his pocket for his gun, but Seto quickly kicked him before he could do so.

Rob was quickly on his feet with his gun readied in his hand. "Kaiba, it's time for you to" Seto didn't even let him finish, he slammed his forehead against Rob's face, knocking him out in a second. Rob fell to the ground, and Seto flinched a little in pain. That was, among others, the most stupidest thing he had ever done, and it hurt like hell too, but he didn't let that show. Just as Seto turned to make sure his brother was ok, he was shot. Jeff had shot him, his gun still in ready position. He was shaking, he was scared he had killed him, but knew he had to do what he did.

Mokuba gasped, he quickly ran to his brother's side once more as the tears began to flow out again. He shook his brother lightly, trying to say all sorts of things to call out to him, but couldn't in the result of his condition. He wanted so badly to be able to speak at that very moment. "Good job Jeff, you got him. You grab the kid and I'll get this guy to a hospital." Jeff nodded once again, suddenly feeling terrible about what he had just done, but did as Rob said. He grabbed Mokuba, "Time to go"

Mokuba struggled to break free as he began to cry more, he tried reaching out for his brother, but failed. "Come on kid, this is hurting me more than it's hurting you." He said, as he grabbed Mokuba and put him over his shoulder. Mokuba struggled and struggled, but soon relaxed knowing his tiny body strength wouldn't be able to break free of Jeff's hold. He could only watch as his older brother was put on a stretcher and was driven away in an ambulance.

-Police Station-

Tristan still held Serenity in comforting arms as he, Serenity, and Joey waited in the lobby. Joey had a very serious look on his face. He felt there was going to be more going on than just Yugi's trail these few days while they were under criminal watch. He felt there was someone else in the picture.

Duke walked over to them, "Hey guys." Serenity looked up, her face red and wet. "D-Duke?"

"Duke? What are you doing here?" Joey glared at Duke. He was angry, this really wasn't the time to play stupid. Duke must've known about Yugi's death, it was all over Domino High. "You know why were here Duke. We all witnessed Yugi's death" he growled. "Hey, you guys shouldn't be worrying about anything, I mean, come on. It's not like any of you killed him."

"Tea's dead, Duke" Serenity said in a quiet, scared voice. Duke's eyes widened, "What? But who did it?"

"I wish I knew…" Joey said, looking down, "I'm beginning to think there's someone else in the picture that we don't know of. And that he's trying to get rid of us one by one so they won't find out about the truth of Yugi's death."

"But why would anyone kill Yugi in the first place?"

"I don't know Duke… I just don't know…" a police officer walked into the lobby. "Devlin, we're ready to see you." Duke looked over at Joey and the others. Joey simply nodded. Duke turned and followed the officer.

-Duke-

"Hello there. Duke Devlin, right?" Bill asked. Duke merely nodded and sat down across from Bill and Grisome. "So Duke… tell us what happened the night of Yugi's murder."

"I was hanging out with Yugi and the gang. After we hung out at the arcade, we decided to go see a movie. I sat right next to Joey and Yugi, and I heard Joey whispering to Yugi about weed. They must've been passing it back and forth to each other, because they're hands were always moving."

"What were they saying?"

"It was pretty much Joey coaxing Yugi to try some drugs. I could tell Yugi didn't want to, he even lied about him having assma. And when you have been Yugi's friend for as long as I have, you know what he's allergic to and everything. He didn't have ashma." Grisome raised one eyebrow. "What happened after the movie?"

"After the movie I decided to leave, I couldn't stand to see Yugi take drugs because of peer pressure. So I left and went home."

"Did he others know about Joey giving Yugi drugs?"

"I doubt it, I was the only one who was sitting near them." Grisome rubbed his beard, finally speaking up. "How close do you think Joey and Yugi are?"

"Real close. Those guys would've died for each other." Grisome looked at Bill. Bill looked at Duke. Duke was clueless. "What?" he finally said after a long silence. "Do you think, that in the process of being on drugs, Joey could've told Yugi to kill himself, and Yugi would've done it?" Bill asked. Duke's face went blank and sad. "Yes… I think he would have."

-Police Lobby-

Jeff and Rob walked into the lobby and over to Joey. "Joseph Wheeler, you are under arrest for the murder of Yugi Mouto." Joey jumped up, "WHAT!" Duke walked out of the room and looked over at Joey. Joey looked over at Duke, "Duke! Tell these guys I didn't do it! Tell them I wouldn't hurt Yugi in my life!" Duke just looked down. Joey's eyes widened as Rob hand cuffed his hands together. "You… You told them I did this. You told them I killed Yugi… how could you?" he said, still staring at Duke as he was dragged away by Rob.

"Big brother!" Serenity called out. Duke walked over and pulled her into a hug, "It's ok Serenity, he won't hurt anymore people." Serenity pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "How could you say that! My brother would never have hurt Yugi! NEVER! Yugi was his best friend!"

"Oh really, is that why he got him high on drugs?" Serenity shook her head in disgust. "Why are you making up these horrid lies about my brother?" Duke grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him. "Serenity, Serenity, Serenity… when are you gonna stop protecting him? Join me and we can put this monster behind bars."

"NO! That's my brother your talking about, and he's not a monster!" Tristan punched Duke and pushed him away from Serenity. "I don't know what your talking about Duke, but if you so much as touch Serenity I will hit you so hard it'll hurt in your sleep." Duke simply shrugged and walked off. "What do you think Duke was talking about Tristan?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was a lie."

-Seto-

Seto groaned, opening his eyes. Where the hell was he? His memory was very dim. He could only remember… remember Mokuba. Mokuba was crying very hard, and then he remembered, a gun shot. Seto's vision became clear when the struck of panick hit his heart. Suddenly he realized HE was the one who got hurt, and was in the hospital because of it. Now he remembered. 'Seto Kaiba, you are under arrest for the murder of Tea Gardener and Yugi Mouto.'

Seto sat up and looked around. Someone was trying to frame him. And that someone was doing a very good job at it. Seto scratched his head, deep in thought. If he didn't do something soon, this imposter could ruin him and his whole reputation. Kaiba corp. could completely fall into the wrong hands. He could be locked away for life. But who could be trying to hard to frame Seto? And whoever it was, he was smart. If he could out-smart the great Seto Kaiba, then this guy was no piece of cake.

"Good to see your awake, Mr. Kaiba" Rob said, smirking at him as he walked into the room. Seto simply glared. "I don't have to say anything without my lawyer present." Seto could tell this made Rob happy that Seto was afraid of speaking. "Well" he said, pulling a chair over to the side of the bed, "I'll just ask you a few questions, and you can choose weather you want to answer them or not, ok?" Seto didn't say anything. "Ok then… where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"At home, taking care of my younger brother" Seto growled, gritting his teeth. "Ok then, so is it true you know where Tea currently lives?"

"I did know, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, I see… did Tea annoy you?"

"What the is up with these questions!"

"Just answer the question Mr. Kaiba. No need to be violent" he said, grinning once more. If Seto made any attempt at all to hurt Rob, Rob would ether hurt him back and say it was self-defense, or get him in more trouble, and probably use Seto's violence against him. Seto took a deep breath, "Yes… she did annoy me. But you can't prove anything with that, now can you?"

Rob started writing down some stuff on a piece of paper. Seto acted like he could care less, but inside he really wanted to see what he was writing. "So…" Rob said, Seto turning towards him, glaring at him once more. "Do you beat you brother?" The boiled Seto's blood with an intense heat of anger, "WHAT! I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!"

"Oh really? Is that why there are fresh cuts and bruises all over him?"

"I would NEVER EVER hurt my younger brother, NEVER. I love him more than life itself, he means the world to me!"

"So you rape him too?" Seto punched him straight across the face. He couldn't control himself anymore, he got up out of bed, knocking over the machine that were attached to his arms as he began to give Rob the beating of his life. Finally a nurse had heard all of the commotion and doctors had finally split both of them up. Rob was bloody and bruised, but mainly his face. Seto panting, trying to recover from his huge outburst. "You just wait Seto Kaiba… you just wait… I get you on death road soon enough for the damage you have done…" Rob said, steadily getting up and wiping the blood from his face. Seto glared, "Bring it on, no low-life police officer can out smart me, espially not someone like you."

"Heh, we'll see about that. See you in the electric chair" Rob said as he turned to leave. "See you in your cardboard box" Seto said back(A/N: Ok, if no one gets that, he's basically saying Rob is a hobo and lives in a cardboard box. Ok! Bye!) Rob stopped, but then continued. Seto filled with pride, but his mind filled with worry. He was getting himself more into trouble, and there was probably more to come. If he didn't do something to prove his innocence, it will be all over for him and everything he ever worked for.

Sqeee! The next chapter Ok, so first I wanna say thanks a buttload for all your reviews guys(sorry I couldn't write out the shout outs to the reviewers, homework sucks . ) anywayz, so who the heck is behind this and what do they have against our poor Seto? And what about Joey?

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Mokuba-

Jeff knocked on the door once more. He sighed, then looked down at Mokuba. He had a blank look on his face. "I'm coming" a muffled voice said from the other side of the door. It was finally opened by a young teen with long light blue hair. "Hello-Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Kari said, shocked. She looked up at the police man. "What's the problem, officer? Did Mokuba do something wrong?"

"Not at all ma'am. Are you 'Makura Bruder'?" Kari shook her head. "That's my sister."

"What about me?" Kari jumped and twisted around. "Oh, it's you Kura" Kari gave a sigh of relief. "This officer guy wanted to see you" Kari said, turning back and looking down at Mokuba. He was still looking blankly at the ground. "Miss Bruder, it seems you were the only one even close to be a relative to young Mokuba here, it seems Seto's gotten himself into a lot of trouble."

"Trouble? What do you mean?" Kura asked, eyeing Jeff. "I'm afraid to say that Seto Kaiba is being trailed for murder at the moment. We were forced to take custody of Mokuba, but I can tell ya he didn't go down without a fight."

"Oh my gosh! Murder? Is he alright? How could you even believe Seto would murder someone! He's always kept his temper contained…"

"I know this is hard for you, but all the evidence points to him."

"So why did you bring Mokuba here then?" Kari added. "Well, since Mokuba has now been taken out of Seto Kaiba's care, we had to give him to the next closet person, which would be you 2. Will that be alright? You're current locations will be under cover and you'll be safe under witness protection."

"Oh course we'll-" Kura put her hand over Kari's mouth. "Could we just have one second?" Kura asked, then pulled Kari into another room. "Kari, you have no idea what your getting us into, we could be in serious danger."

"What on earth are you talking about, Kura? Mokuba's not gonna hurt us."

"No, not Mokuba. Whoever killed Yugi. I heard about Tea's murder, they said that the murderer will be hunting down any person who is linked to the murder. If we take Mokuba under our wing, we could be the next."

"Kura, we can't just leave Mokuba to some foster people. This is tough for the little guy, he needs people he can trust, people he knows. Plus, Seto would want us to take Mokuba, he doesn't want some stranger taking care of his brother." Kura paused for a minute. Kari failed to realize just how dangerous this was. This wasn't about just having another mouth to feed, it was about their lives. They could get hurt, or even killed. But Kari was right, Seto would've never forgive her if Kura had just pushed Mokuba away for her own safety.

"Alright" Kura said, she walked back over to the door with Kari by her side. "He can stay with us." Mokuba looked up, breaking off his blank stare as he slowly smiled. "There is one thing though" Jeff stated. "Yeah?" Kari asked. "Mokuba, because he had witness a very, might I say, disturbing event, he has been unable to speak. We don't know when he will regain his voice, or if he'll ever, but I just wanted you 2 ladies to know." Kura merely nodded as Kari brought him into warm arms and brought him inside. Kura closed the door and turned to Kari.

"So little buddy, are you hungry?" Kari asked, looking down at Mokuba. He nodded. "Ok, you just sit right here while me and Kura cook you up something good." She said kindly as she set him down near the table and walked into the kitchen with Kura. "Poor little guy, must be traumatized" Kari said as she got out a bowl and a can of soup. "I wouldn't feel too hot ether if people thought my brother was a murderer" Kura added as she watched her sister put on the soup and let it boil. Kura looked down at her stomach as she placed her hand on it. "When do you think I should tell Seto?" Kura asked.

Kari looked over to Kura and knew what she meant, "The time will come. Right now I think he has enough trouble on his hands."

"You don't think he'll be mad about it… do you?"

"Seto? Nah… maybe shocked, but not mad."

"Oh…" Kura said, she looked back over to the soup that was starting to bubble a lot. "Soup's ready" Kura said. Kari quickly turned off the stove and poured the soup gently into a bowl. Kura looked at her stomach again. Kari could see the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry about it Kura" Kari reassured as she left and went to the table. "Here you go, Mokie-kun. Fresh and made with love." She placed the bowl in front of Mokuba. Mokuba smiled as he began to slowly drink the soup. 'Poor little guy, he must be so afraid' Kari thought to herself as she watched him eat.

-Seto-

Seto paced himself back and forth in his cell. He really had nothing better to do. He had been sent out of the hospital when the doctors said he was well enough, and sent him right into jail. Seto shook his head as he leaned against the stone wall and looked up at the bared together window. The bit of light that actually shone through was very bright and radiant. This made him even more depressed about the situation. It wasn't that he wished himself free, or even that he wanted to see the wonders of the outside. He was just scared, afraid for his brother. And he longed greatly to see Kura once again. She was probably the only person in the world who ever made him laugh.

He smiled remembering all those times together. She had a personality of a child, but the face of an angel. There was something special about Kura. Seto didn't exactly know yet, but something about her made him feel almost too sure that she was the one for him.

Seto's heard jerked up when he heard footsteps. He quickly got to his feet and sat on the bed, pretending to be preoccupied in his thoughts. A police man walked up to the door, "Come on, time to go" the police man said sternly. Seto quickly got to his feet and walked over to the door as the police man opened the door for him. "Am I free to go?" Seto asked with eagerness. "Nope, you going in for questioning" he said, turning Seto around and hand cuffing him again. "Questioning? But I've already been questioned." But the police man didn't say another word, he just pushed Seto along down the hallway.

He was soon left in a dark room with Rob once again. "What's the meaning of this?" Seto said in a low, dark voice as he glared at Rob. "You would know exactly what it is, wouldn't you?"

"Get to the point."

"Kura and Kari were shot" Seto's heart skipped a beat, "What?" The thought of Kura being gone forever worried him. "Are they alive?"

"Thankfully, yes. We found a knife and a gun with Kura and Kari's blood on it; evidence of prints on the gun show it's yours."

"NO! I would NEVER hurt Kura! NEVER! I love her… I love her damnit, how can you people possibly think I could be doing all of this?"

"They were both shot between the times of when you were released from the hospital and when you came here." Seto got up, "I will not let you win, I will not let you make people think I would be doing this to the only people I have left to consider a family." Seto grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. Rob quickly jumped away as wood pieces from the chair flew off. "I swear Rob, if it's the last thing I do, I will beat you. I will make sure I win this case."

Rob put on a grinning face. "Good luck with that" he said as he began to head towards the door. Seto watched him, his hands balled up in a fist, he could still feel the anger running through his veins. "Oh, and one last thing" Rob said before leaving. "While we were operating on Makura, we found out she's pregnant. We're thinking this one is yours?" Seto's anger vanished. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. You'll be returning to your cell in a few minutes. Good day to you" Rob said as he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Seto walked over and sat down, completely confused. She was pregnant…? Kura had never mentioned it… oh wait, maybe it was that one thing she had wanted to tell him the day before Yugi's murder. But he didn't think he was actually going to be a baby.

Seto put his hand through his hair as he began to breathe deeply. It was pretty stressful when the whole world seemed against you and someone was on your ass trying to get you on death row.

-Crime Scene-

"Grim, I think we might've found something" Jeff said as he led Grimson to a tree only a few feet behind where Yugi's friends had been standing from the crime scene. "What is it?" he asked. "We found a stray bullet from a gun, and this" Jeff held up a long strand of black hair with his twizers. "So it could be the kid or Devlin" Jeff added. "I don't think it was the kid, he had no reason to do it, his brother wouldn't have let him near a gun."

"What if Seto is trying to cover it up for him?"

"Kaiba's doing everything BUT cover it up for ANYONE except himself. Plus, this would explain why the bullet was right through Yugi's head, it he was shot from the back, not the front. Kaiba's innocent. Jeff, I want you to find out who's that is and report back to me immediately."

"Yes sir" Jeff nodded and ran off. Grimson rubbed his beard. "We got us a hide and go seek game."

-Seto-

Seto was back in his cell. Confused, angry, and eager to speak with Kura. They said he was lucky if he even got to see her. But hopefully they would let him considering he had no one else to go to. Seto was drawing in the sand that covered the stone floor with his finger when he heard footsteps once again. He looked up to see none other than Joey. Seto opened his mouth to say something.

"Kaiba, Serenity was murdered. I know it wasn't you who did it. I know you didn't kill Yugi because I lied about the whole thing. I'm 100 percent behind you, I want to catch the son of a bitch who killed my sister and I know I'll need your help to do it." Seto got up and walked over to the door of the cell where Joey stood. "Well, I don't usually make compromises with mutts" Seto said, but instead reached out his hand and shook Joey's. "But I guess this will be the only time." Joey nodded.

-Crime Lab-

Jeff ran into Grimson's office, "The hair strand was Duke's, he had the gun."

"Well, get a warrant and let's go" he said as he got up and ran out of the room with Jeff.

-Duke's House-

The police men were armed as Rob pounded loudly on the door. "Open the door, this is the police!" Rob yelled. The door was opened by Duke. "Can I help you?" Rob twisted him around and put hand cuffs on him. "Your under arrest for the murder of Yugi Mouto."

"What? But I didn't do it?"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" Jeff stated as he shoved him over to the police car. "I want you to get a warrant on Duke's house and I want you to secure the premises. I don't want anymore deaths till I get this guy on trail" Grim instructed as the other officers quickly went to work.

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update.U


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Duke-

Duke sat across the table from Grimson and Rob. "Now tell us what really happened. We know you didn't go home after the movies, because we found your hair at the crime scene."

"And we'll soon enough have a warrant to search your house" Rob stated, smirking over at Duke. Duke glared, but knew on the inside he was in a pretty bad situation. "Now tell us why you did it" Rob said. Duke sat there in silence, he could feel his legs shaking from fear under the table.

Duke glared at Rob, "I didn't do anything." Rob stood up slamming his hands on the table. "We know you shot Yugi! Don't try to lie to us, we have all the evidence saying you did this, now who put you up to this!" Rob yelled. Grimson looked over at Rob, and slowly shook his head. Rob nodded and understood as he slowly sat back down. "Well?" Grim asked, turning back to Duke. Duke was still looking down at the weapon. You could tell he was debating with himself on what to say next, he's legs were shaking.

"I…" Duke stopped, "He'll kill me" Duke said softly. "What was that?" Grim asked, eyeing Duke. "Nothing… no one put me up to anything. That night I came back to get my cell phone that Joey had been holding for me, when I got there, I saw Bakura with the gun. I tried to stop him, but he just shot Yugi and ran."

"A likely story, your coming with me" Rob said as he got up and hand cuffed Duke. Grim remained in the seat, scratching his beard as he pondered his thoughts and Rob pushed him out of the room. Grim had reason to believe that Duke wasn't who they were looking for.

-Seto-

Seto threw tiny pebbles at the wall. They hadn't said anything else after they told him about Kura and Kari. Seto was worried. Mainly about Kura and Mokuba. But wait, if Kura and Kari had been watching Mokuba when that had happened… then what happened to Mokuba? Were they keeping something out of the picture? Had Mokuba been kidnapped? This only angered Seto more, at the CIA and himself. He couldn't take it anymore, Kura and Mokuba were the most important people to him, and yet he failed time and time again to protect him. He had a sworn duty and he failed it.

Seto had never taken failure easily. His step father taught him that failure was almost as bad as giving up to your mortal enemy. And Seto would be completely at shock if he was in a position to give up to Yugi. Seto looked over at the metal bunk bed that he was leaning on. There were tons of springs that were popping out of the side of the bed, and on top of it. Which made sleeping a lot of harder. But Seto focused the ones on the sides, which looked almost as sharp as the metal needles on barbed wire. He pulled up his sleeve, and slowly put his wrist to the spring, cutting in a deep long cut across his arm.

Red began to darken from the newly made cut as it began to bleed. Seto heard footsteps and quickly pulled back his sleeve in the proper place, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. "Mr. Kaiba" a police officer said, "The sherrif has allowed you to see the Miss Bruder you had requested to see" he said. Seto quickly got up brushed himself off, and followed the police man who held him by the shoulder to make sure Seto wouldn't get away.

-Hospital-

Kura gazed out the window at the beautiful sky. The sky was always beautiful in the daylight. It always reminded herself of her sister's hair in the day, and Seto's dark blue eyes at night. Kura glanced over at her sister who she could see was trying to read a book for school, but was having trouble reading it without getting bored. Kari gave up and threw it off her bed. "School is gay" Kari stated, crossed her arms like a child throwing a fit. Kura chuckled, "Kari… you know your need education."

"So? Who cares about education? What did education ever do to us? Make us stay up late till 2 in the morning? Yes… it's just SO annoying."

"Education is power, Kari, you know Mom always said that." Kari was silent, there was a knock on the door that caught her attention. The door opened, it was an officer. "The Mr. Seto Kaiba is here to see you" the police man said. He stepped aside as Setp stepped up, focusing only on one person; Kura. "Kura…" Seto said, running over to her bedside and giving her a giant hug. Kari could hear her sister as she began to cry. "Seto… I thought you had forgotten me when you didn't visit."

"I would never forget you Kura… I was in jail, they thought I did this to you." Kura looked away as she placed her hand on her stomach, "Seto, there's something I have to tell you…"

"I know already" Kura looked back up at Seto, "You do?" Seto nodded, "An officer told me. I was so worried about you, why hadn't you told me sooner?"

"I was afraid you'd be mad…" Seto simply smiled. "I would never be mad. I'd never even thought this would happen, but if you need anything, anything at all. I'll help. I'll pay for food, and school and everything. I'm not gonna leave you alone to raise your child by yourself."

"Well, it's not exactly just mine… it's yours too. So I was thinking…" Seto took out a small box, bent down on one knee, and showed her the ring. "We could get married?" Kura's eyes widened as her eyes filled up with tears once again. "Oh Seto… how did you"

"I was planning to ask you, way before I found out you were pregnant, I just didn't have the courage to ask you. So what do you say?"

"What do I say? I say YES! Of course, I would LOVE to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" she exclaimed as she pulled Seto into a tight hug. Kari merely smiled, "Aw… so cute… any hey, that would mean me and Mokuba would be like brother and sister or something" Seto stopped. "Mokuba…" Seto broke off the hug and held Kura by her shoulders. "Kura… what happened to Mokuba?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes. Kura was a bit taken back, she had never seen Seto this way before. I looked… afraid.

"I… I don't know" Kura said, almost ashamed. "What? What do you mean you don't know! What happened to him!" Seto yelled. Kura flinched in fear. "Hey! Leave her alone, it wasn't her fault we were attack!" Kari yelled. Seto let go of Kura and turned to Kari. "What happened to my little brother?" Seto asked in a dark voice. "Look, this is what happened" Kari said.

-Flashback-

'Poor little guy… he must be so scared…' Kari thought. There was soon a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Kura said, walking over to the door. She looked through the door hole(A/N: Whatever the hell you call itX.X) and saw a dark figured man at the door. Kura slowly backed away. He knocked once again. "Are you going to get the door Kura?" Kari asked, as she walked over to the door to open it. "No Kari" Kura said, suddenly the man smashed something against the door. There was a huge crack in it as he slammed whatever he had again.

"Kari, run. Get Mokuba and hide."

"But what about"

"JUST GO!" she pushed Kari into another room as the door was knocked down. Kura screamed as the man shot her.

Kari had Mokuba in her arms as she ran upstairs. She could hear him as he swiftly ran through the small apartment room. She had to hide him quick or else they were doomed. Kari quickly shoved Mokuba into the closet and shut the door. The man ran into the room. Kari could feel her heart pounding her chest violently as he slowly stepped closer and closer towards her. She had her back to the door now, sweat dripped down her face.

There was a scream.

-End of flashback-

"And that's all I remember, I tried my best to protect him, but I dunno if he got him after he shot me." Seto was speechless. Partly from shock for what Kari had done, and from fear of what might've become of his beloved brother. "You did that… for Mokuba?" Seto asked, thinking of the likelihood of him ever saving one of Yugi's friends, which would be never. Kari shrugged, "Eh, what could I say, I love the kid like he was my own, and Kura and I would never wanna let you down unless we got shot in the process." Kura gave a little smile.

Seto opened his mouth to thank her when the door opened, and there was a nurse standing at the doorway. "Mr. Kaiba, it's time for us to bring Kari and Kura into surgery" she said. Seto looked over at Kura, "Surgery?"

"Let's just say that our organs didn't really like getting shot" Kari said, giving a half smile. Seto got up and stepped back as the nurse wheeled Kari away. He looked back over at Kura, he walked back over to her bedside, "Don't you dare die on me, ok?"

"You know I can't promise you that"

"Well, you have to try. You're the only person I really care about other than Mokuba, and I would give anything to make sure you were both safe."

"I know you would Seto…" Kura said softly, looking away as tears began to swell up in her eyes. Seto placed his hand on her cheek, she looked back up at Seto. "Oh Seto…" Seto bent down and kisses her, just as the nurse wheeled her away. Seto stood in the room until Kura was out of his sight.

Kura sat on the hospital bed in discomfort, she was a bit afraid of going into operation and the idea of someone cutting her opened. But her thoughts were put on hold when she saw a few drops of blood on her shirt. But that couldn't have been possible, her wounds were all sewn up, and Seto's hand appeared to be fine. But his sleeve did look wet, but since it was black, she couldn't really tell if he had been bleeding or not. This only worried her more as she was finally wheeled into the operating room.

-Mokuba-

"What are we gonna do with him?"

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. He felt cold, and his back ached. Mokuba looked around as he Sat up, he had no idea where he was or how he even got there. All he could remember was Kari getting shot, and then some man opening the closet he was hidden in and knocking him out.

"We'll just keep him with us now, no use killing him now. They would only know that Kaiba didn't do it."

"They already know it wasn't Kaiba, the Bruder sisters woke up already and told the police all that had happened."

"Damnit… then I guess we'll just have to use this to our advantage and try to pin this on Kaiba. How about Duke, where is he?"

"The police already found him out. They have him in jail now, I dunno wether he told them or not already about the murder."

"Then we'll just have to get rid of him, I can't risk him giving away our secret and location."

"What of Mokuba?" the man smiled. "I have just the answer to that question."

Hey ya'll! Sorry about late update again, anywayz, here's update. Gotta run. LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks a buttload for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The policemen were armed and ready, they stood in front of Duke's door. Rob pounded hard on the door. "This is the police, open the door!" he yelled. There was no response. Rob looked over at Grim. He nodded, another police man kicked down the door. Rob and Jeff ran in with their guns in front of them as they quickly walked through the house. Jeff stopped, "I found him." Jeff said as he lowered his gun. Rob went in and looked down, he saw Duke covered in blood. Dead. "Shit!" Rob said as he slammed his fist against the door. "Looks like we have another murderer" Jeff said.

"Damnit! We were so close!" Bill yelled, slamming his fist again. "Apparently not close enough" Grim said as he walked over and observed the body. "One shot to the head definitely killed him."

"What's that suppose to mean! It could be anyone!" Rob yelled, getting even more frustrated with himself. "He was shot from behind, just like Yugi."

"So we might have a connection between Yugi's murder and Duke's?" Jeff asked. "I have a hunch we do. Get back up over here to take this body back to head quaters. I want a warrant on Duke's house immediately" Grim said as he stood up. The other police men hurried out as they put "do not enter" tape around the area of the house. Grim looked over and saw a gun on the counter. He put on his gloves and picked it up.

"Do you think that might've been who ever had killed Duke's gun?"

"I don't think so. I have a feeling whoever is doing this is the one that has been committing all these murders, and it doing a great job at covering it up. Not even an idiot would leave his gun at the crime scene. Send this back to the lab, we have work to do" Grim said as he placed the gun in a bag and handed it to another officer and took out his investigation kit.

-Grim-

"Alright people, let's go over the suspects and witnesses." Grim said, putting Duke's picture on the board and thumb tacking it there. "So Tea, Joey, Yugi, Serenity, Tristan, AND Duke go to the movies together."

"Joey gets Yugi high."

"And Duke leaves the group, and hides in a tree in the park."

"Then Yugi sees Kaiba and Mokuba, gets mad, goes and confronts them."

"Yugi talks some crap, and Kaiba walks out."

"Yugi using Mokuba to make him come back. He tells Kaiba he wants his gun."

"For the safety of his brother, Kaiba gives him the gun."

"Yugi puts it to his head, but gets shot before he does anything to himself."

"Mokuba suffers trauma and can't speak."

"Tea gets murdered in her own house by Duke."

"Serenity is the next victim of Duke."

" Bruder sisters get attacked, and Mokuba gets kidnapped."

"Then we find Duke dead in his own house." There was silence amongst the detectives. "So what suspects do we have left? Kaiba and Joey?"

"Seems to be. Tristan was killed shortly before Serenity was killed. Most likely by Duke." Grim said. "So this guy was trying to kill off all the witnesses. But one thing I don't get is why he went so out of his way to cover his ass. And why did he shoot Duke in the first place? For heaven sake, they were all his friends. What in the hell was his motive?"

"Well, we think someone put him up to it, of course. I don't see why Duke would just go off and start on a killing spree randomly. He had his own company and a name. He wouldn't wanna ruin that reason, so why take that risk and kill all your friends?"

"Grim! I got some prints from that gun that we found at Duke's house." Bill said, running into the room. Grim turned to face him. "And?"

"Well, the prints are Duke's and Kaiba's."

"Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"How could that be… were there any signs of a struggle?"

"Yes, there must have been a struggle. We also found a strand of hair on Duke's body… also Kaiba's." Grim put his hand through his hair. "Well, this is enough to put Kaiba on trail" Rob said with a smirk. Bill looked back over at Grim. "Grim, what's wrong?"

"Something isn't right. I have this strong feeling that Kaiba isn't guilty." Rob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. We'll have the court decide that" Rob said, and with that, left the room.

-Trail 445, Seto Kaiba vs. People-

"Seto Kaiba, do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the man asked as he put Seto's hand upon the (book?). "I do" Seto said, his face emotionless. "You may proceed to the questioning chair." The judge said. Seto slowly walked over to sit in the chair, looking over at the jury. Their faces staring blankly at him. They said that if he was proven guilty, he would suffer the death penalty. He saw a couple of people that he had known from the past including Pegasus. He raised an eyebrow in wonder of why Pegasus had become a juror, but he guessed that the old man had to do something. Pegasus smiled, and waved to him in his homosexual way. Seto just rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair.

"Seto Kaiba, is it true that you witness the death of Yugi Motou, on the night of October 13th?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you handed a man, or might I say, a young boy, whom you knew was under the influence of some sort of drug, and was not, at that moment, in his right state of mind?"

"Yes, I did. Yugi said he was going to hurt my brother, and judging by the way he was acting, I knew he would be crazy enough to do it."

"So you gave Yugi the gun, to protect your brother."

"Yes. And when that has been a crime, you can arrest me for it." The lawyer smirked. "Mr. Kaiba, was Yugi armed at all? Did he have any weapons that could've turned out to be a danger to your brother?"

"No, but there are other ways to harm another human being without the use of weapons."

"Yes, but there is also a difference between harming and killing." There was silence in the courtroom. "Mr. Kaiba, you knew that Yugi was dangerous enough to kill himself. You got the idea before hand that he's mind was set on suicide when you were talking to him before he took your brother. Why would you hand over the gun to him when you knew he would kill himself?"

Seto glared. "My brother means the world to me, I would NEVER let anything to him, so help me God. I took a vow to always protect my younger brother, and that's what I did."

"Oh really? And that's why he's gone missing?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU BASTARDS TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Seto screamed, standing up. Pegasus gave a small chuckle, oh, how he loved seeing Kaiba suffer. It was almost too good. "I see…" the lawyer said, taking a step back from the chair. "If you guys had put him under CIA protection before putting him with MY girlfriend and her sister, maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

"Calm down, Mr. Kaiba, and sit down" the judge said, smacking the desk with his hammer(thingy? . ). Seto slowly sat down. "Now, Mr. Kaiba, I see your special bond between your younger brother because of the fact that your parents have died. But it doesn't mean you can just go and have Yugi commit suicide just because Yugi threatened to give your brother a punch or two. There would be no way he could've killed your brother, or even done anything horrible to him. Even if he did, you could've just jumped right in to save him."

Seto sat there, still tense from his break out, but his usual stern face. "If your telling me that giving Yugi my gun to protect my brother because he would've killed himself was wrong, then you know what? You can say that. I don't care how little his damage would've been to my brother, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have cared if Yugi was dead anyway. My brother is the only family I have left, and I cannot, and will not let ANYONE hurt him."

"Those are powerful words for a man who has his life on the line. It says here that the police have not found your brother and reported him dead. So why say these things when he's not even alive?"

"Because there is no reason for me to live now that my brother is gone." There was talking and whispering among the audience in the courtroom. Seto stood up. "Yeah, you heard me. I don't give a if I die. And you know what else? I don't care of any of those jackasses say I'm guilty! Cause I didn't kill anyone, and I didn't out anyone up to killing anyone!" Seto said, pointing toward the jury. "Yes, I handed over my gun to Yugi, yes, I could care less if he had killed himself, and yes, I could really care less that all of Yugi's friends are dead right now. But I'll tell ya this much, I swear upon my beating, living heart, upon my very soul inside of me, that I DID NOT KILL YUGI. I didn't kill Yugi, I didn't kill his friends, I didn't kill anyone. And if you guys wanna put me in the electric chair for that? Than go straight ahead , cause it's YOUR conscious, not mine. I'm not afraid of death."

Seto sat down. The whole courtroom was silent. So utterly silent. "No further questions." The lawyer said, turning away from Seto.

-3 hours later-

"Alright, the jury has come back with their decision." One of the members of the jury stood up. "We find the defendant, Seto Kaiba, guilty."

Ok, so here is the 6th chapter. Note, this is not the end of the chapter, I'm just leaving you guys in suspense. I have the next chapter all written up for ya, so it won't take a bajillion years for me to update this story for you. I'm just gonna wait for the reviews cause I'm mean:p Also, I tried not including my OC s as much because I know we all hate OC s. I admit, I hate stories with OC s too, but come on people, all the girls in Yu-Gi-Oh suck, and aren't good pairings for Seto, so we all have to make up pairings for him cause everyone else sucks. But now that I found Kisara(which is probably the best female character in Yu-Gi-Oh now), I won't have to use my OC s for Seto pairings(also note that I needed the OC s for my plot so I wasn't trying to toture you guys, I needed them for my story. Not for the romance part, just for the many, many killing part.). Oh, and also, ya'll gave me a lot of flames, not that I'm saying you ppl are bad, and you guys are probably right about my spelling because I'm too lazy to check it, but otherwise; guys, I don't make you read my stories. I know my stories suck and they're all pieces of shit that we all want to BURN and die in hell… but if you don't like my story, then don't read it. No one's forcing you, I'm not forcing you, Seto is not forcing you, Isono is probably forcing you, but that's beside the point! But the point is… oh wow, I wrote a lot. The point must be that I like to write a lot. Wow, that sounded really stupid right there0.oU Hahahaha, watch you guys totally flame me after this:p but anywayz… here's the chapter, hope you liked it. The next chapter is the last chapter, and I'm real confident you guys will love it, and it's practically OC-less

So ya'll review so I can post it up! And try not to flame me… as muchXP


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The court is adjourn. Seto Kaiba is hereby sentenced to the death penalty" he lifted his hammer and was about to smack it when the court doors burst open. "SETO KAIBA'S INNOCENT!" The whole courtroom turned around to find none other than a young boy, his clothes ripped and he looked as if he had been beaten, standing at the open doorway. Seto's eyes widened as he stood up. "NII-SAMA DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE'S INNOCENT!" Mokuba yelled, running down the aisle to the front of the courtroom. Seto saw Pegasus stand up and slip out a gun "IT WAS-" There was a gunshot.

Mokuba stayed in his position. He was dead for sure. He must've been dead, he didn't feel any pain, he just felt his body feel an impact that sent him to the ground. Mokuba opened his eyes, to his surprise, it wasn't heaven. It was the courtroom. He was on the floor, and his older brother stood over him. "Nii-sama?"

"Mo…kuba…" Seto said in a raspy voice. "Nii-sama, what-?" There was a red circle that had formed on his chest. It began to bleed with blood. Seto had been shot in the back. "W-Why did you-?"

"Be-cause… I… m-made a… pro… mise…" Mokuba's eyes began to water. "Nii-sama!" Seto fell limp into Mokuba's arms, he fell unconscious. Pegasus got up to run. "HEY! Get him! He's trying to get away!" Joey said, tackling Pegasus to the ground. The gun skidded across the ground from Pegasus's hand. The bailiff quickly ran and hand cuffed Pegasus. "Mr. Pegasus, you are under arrest!"

-

"So wait, your telling me that Pegasus did everything? He put Duke up to doing everything?" Grim nodded. "I… I can't believe it" Rob said, putting his hand on his forehead. "But how did he-?"

"He just covered up his ass really good. We couldn't have found him out if it hadn't been for that little incident at the trail."

"My only question is; how did he get a gun into a courtroom?" Rob asked.

"The same way he got Duke to kill off his friends, threats and money. He tipped the police officers and even the judge. They are being trailed for that right now."

"And why Yugi? Why in the hell did he want Yugi dead?"

"Revenge, it's not easy losing to some kid from a small town in Domino. Turns out that Tristan had been working for Pegasus too, and ended up leading Yugi and his friends to the park in the first place where Duke was waiting for him. He killed Duke in the end, as well as Tristan and some of his other henchmen that had held Mokuba hostage."

"But what about Kaiba and Mokuba? Why were they there? And the drugs?"

"Turns out Pegasus tipped Joey off to give Yugi the drugs that night in the movie theater. He had no idea that his sister would be killed in the end. Joey turned himself in though. He thought it was what his sister would've wanted. Kaiba and Mokuba, well…"

"I got a note from an "anonymous" person telling me to come to the park at exactly 10:00 at night. He threatened to hurt my brother, so I decided to meet the low life face to face." Seto said, his hand on his brother's shoulder. "So your saying this whole thing was set up by Pegasus and Pegasus alone?" Grim nodded. Rob turned to Seto. "I could've… I could've gotten you killed. If Mokuba hadn't run in, you would be in the electric chair by now."

"I told you I hadn't done it. I told everyone, and I was under oath. No one believed me. But as I told you, I'm not afraid to die. At least, I wasn't back then." Rob his head to the side. "What do you mean? You're practically on death row, and your not afraid to die. And then now, when you're not in danger, and people find out your innocent, you're afraid to die?"

"I thought my brother was dead, Rob. I told you, my brother is the most important thing to me and I made a promise. If he was dead, then there was no way I could carry out my promise. I'm only alive because my brother's alive, because I vowed to him to protect him. I know he needs me, and I'm willing to be there for him, for life or for death. Until the day I die."

Rob was just amazed. He sat down in the chair. "Wow… I just can't believe it…" he looked over at Mokuba. "You've got a pretty cool brother, right there." Mokuba smiled, "I know." Rob stood up once more, now facing Seto. "Kaiba… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I can't believe I ever doubted you. I can't believe I actually tried to get you on death row… will you forgive me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm not usually a forgiving person." Seto said. He shook Rob's hand. "But only this once. Now you know what I'm fighting for, so you better be on my side next time. Come on, Mokuba, let's go see Kura and Kari." Seto said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Right behind you, Nii-sama!" Mokuba said, running up and grabbing Seto's hand. Seto looked down, smiled, and ruffled Mokuba's hair. 'I love you, Mokuba…' Seto thought to himself, looking down at his brother as they walked out together. "I love you too, Nii-sama."

-

"Wow, so I guess another case is closed." Rob said, marking the file "Solved", and putting it back into the giant file cabinet. "Yep" Grim said, turning and beginning to walk out of the file room. "Hey Grim."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around. "Why did you believe Kaiba was innocent in the first place?"

"Well, let's just say he reminds me of someone I know."

"But… your younger brother died when you were a teenager, didn't he?"

"Yep. And that's why I decided to be who I am today. To find justice for the ones who are shot in cold blood."

Well, there ya have it. The ending. Oh, and just a couple of explanations. Cause you guys might have been a lil confused with my ending. With the "Well, let's just say he reminds me of someone I know", part; he means that Kaiba reminds him of himself. And with the "But… your younger brother died when you were a teenager, didn't he?" part; he was basically saying, "Your younger brother died when you were his age, and so if your like Kaiba, then why didn't you" basically, "kill yourself?" And you guys probably get what Grim was saying about the whole finding justice for all of those who are killed, because supposedly, his brother was killed like how Yugi was killed. Why I say supposedly when he's my own character and I should know weather or not it actually happened, I have no idea.

Well, I had tons of fun writing this story, and I'm glade you guys read it and liked it too. Oh, and thanks like, a friggin' for the reviews guys! I know I pretty much held up half a minute of your time with my little comment up there, so thanks for doing that too!


End file.
